


A Dragon's Help

by dragondaydreams



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: Disney, Feral, Muteness, Orphans, Pete's Dragon - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, elliott - Freeform, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondaydreams/pseuds/dragondaydreams
Summary: What would have happened if Pete was found sick in the woods? What if he was mute?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shown through the hole in the cave where a boy and his dragon were sleeping. Pete was 10 years old and Elliott... well no one knows. Elliott found Pete in the woods many years ago when his parents crashed into a tree and died. The fluffy green creature took in Pete and formed a bond with the small boy. Now they were best friends.

"Elliott, wake up."

The dragon rumbled and yawned, getting up on his feet. He looked at the boy and followed him outside into the sunshine. Pete looked a bit pale, but otherwise felt fine. However, Elliott seemed worried.

"It's alright, Elliott. I feel fine. No need to worry." 

They then heard a strange sound in the distance. One they had never heard before. What was it? Did someone find out about them? Were they in danger?

"Elliott, maybe we should check it out." 

Pete and Elliott followed the sound to a group of people who were using strange machines to cut down trees. Both Elliott and Pete looked at each other. What were they doing? 

"We should go. They might see us. They could hurt us."

Elliott was worried. They could be in serious danger. They didn't know these people or what they were doing, but it didn't seem good. The woods were their home, and they were destroying it. Without the woods, they were in trouble.

That night, Elliott lit the fire in the cave. It was the start of winter, so it was getting very cold out. The fire was the only source of warmth during those few months. 

Pete seemed more pale and lethargic. Usually, he would be eating the mushrooms or rabbit that Elliott cooked for them, but he just wasn't hungry. In fact, he felt nauseas and his stomach had a stinging pain. Since Pete was so young when his parents died, he never got certain vaccines. He was very susceptible to deadly illnesses. Elliott knew something was very wrong with his friend. He needed help, but there was no way he could get it.

During the night, the pain grew worse and Pete felt like he was going to pass out. He had been vomiting, somehow not waking the snoring dragon. He walked outside to figure out what to do. He kept walking until he didn't know where he was. The woods grew unfamiliar and he was getting dizzy. Suddenly he got so weak he collapsed. He was still conscious but barely. His vision blurred.

__________________________

Grace and her daughter, Natalie, were in the car on the way to the woods. Grace had decided to take Natalie with her to work as a park ranger. Together, they hoped to find different kinds of animals and to make sure the woods were unharmed.

"Look, do you see that owl, Natalie?"

Grace pointed to a Barn Owl sitting on a branch with the sun shining down. Grace got out her camera to take a photo of the owl. Then Natalie spotted something lying near a tree. It seemed like a human, most likely a child.

"Mom, I think there's a person over there..."

Grace turned around and immediately noticed the body. She ran over to see a small boy, probably around 10 years old, wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist. He was shivering yet sweating with fever, and vomit was all over his face and around him. He was pale and whimpering, and Grace knew something was wrong with him.

"Natalie, go back to the car and wait for dad. I need to call him."

Natalie did what she was told, while Grace stayed with the boy. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you feel better."

The boy was unresponsive. He just laid there like Grace wasn't with him at all. 

About 10 minutes later, Jack, Grace's husband, arrived. Natalie led him to where the boy was. Jack immediately decided to call 911. They needed to figure out where he came from, what's wrong with him, and what they need to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ambulance arrived, it was starting to get dark. The boy was only getting worse, and the pain had increased. Grace stayed with him while the paramedics talked to Jack. They asked him questions about where they found him and if they've seen him before. 

"We have no idea. My wife and daughter just.... found him in the woods. We don't know who he is or where he came from."

They loaded the sick child onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Grace continued to stay with him while Jack and Natalie drove to the hospital. They already knew the boy would need a long time to get better. 

At the hospital, the doctors and nurses worked on the boy while the small family worryingly watched. They poked him with needles and inspected every inch of his body, looking for various things. It was obvious that he was in pain, so he had something wrong with him.

"Well, I'm surprised. Although he seems like he's been out there for a while, he doesn't seem as malnourished as expected. Though he might have appendicitis, and will need emergency surgery to fix that. He will need plenty of rest and we need to take it slow with him. He's probably very scared and confused."

The doctors confirmed that the boy had appendicitis. They immediately took him into the operating room where they could help the poor boy feel better. The police had also shown up to ask more questions.

"We'll need to figure out his name, and where is parents are. He might have some family that can take him in if they can't look after him. If worse comes to worse, he'll go to foster care."

About 40 minutes later, a nurse came out and told them it was successful. He was starting to wake up in the recovery room.

Grace walked to the bedside and started talking to him. "Hey sweetie. It's okay, you'll be just fine." The boy opened his eyes and started crying out of fear. He was in pain, but thanks to medicine, it wasn't bad.

"Hey, can you tell us your name? We need to know who you are." Grace watched as the boy did not respond, even without nodding or shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

The nurse suggested that maybe he couldn't hear. But that was proved wrong when a large bang came from the hallway and he was startled. 

"Maybe he can write it down?" The nurse handed him a pen and paper. He took it and wrote down that his name was Pete.

"Pete, that's a good name. Can you tell me where your parents are?" Pete only started crying. Grace looked up at Jack with a worried look. They might not even be alive. What was going to happen to Pete?

A few hours later, the doctors confirmed he could go home. The police gave the family permission to take him home and look after him until they have more information. Jack carried Pete to the car. Grace sat with him in the back to keep him calm. When they arrived, Pete was carried back in and set down on the couch in the living room. Grace brought him some water so he could take his medicine.

Then the phone rang. It was the police. They did some research in the missing files and found out Pete's parents were in a car crash and died. They couldn't find any family members or relatives, so he needed to go into foster care. However, Jack and Grace decided to adopt him. They had a bond with the boy and couldn't see him in a family that would neglect his special needs.

That night, Grace walked up to Pete. "Can you not talk?"

The boy shook his head.

"Why?"

He just shrugged. He didn't know why he couldn't speak. He just couldn't get the words out. He was too scared.

"We'll figure something out, Pete. We won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. You're a part of this family now."


End file.
